Los héroes también fallan
by RazelJackson
Summary: Los héroes también fallan y por mas que no queramos aceptarlo, Percy también.


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todo se debe al grandioso Rick. Solo la idea es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los héroes también fallan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuego y ceniza.

Era lo único que podía ver.

De entre las columnas de fuego una gran sombra se levantaba, después de unos segundos el fuego fue acumulándose en diferentes partes. Amber ahogo un grito cuando el fuego se empezó mover hacia nosotros, la tierra alrededor se reunió con este y cinco perros del infierno se colocaron en posición de ataque.

Guay, pensé. Si no estuviera a punto de morir podría felicitar al adiestrador de estos. Pero obviamente no es el momento.

-Jack ya debe de haber llegado –la voz de Amber me llego del lado derecho, llevo su mano hacia el Carcaj y tenso su arco.

-Esperemos que si –saque a_ Contracorriente, _tome una rama que estaba encendida –Pero de todas formas debemos darle tiempo.

Amber me sonrió y no pude evitar pensar que tenía la misma sonrisa de Apolo aunque por algo es su padre divino ¿no? Un alarido proveniente detrás de la línea de perros hizo que mi compañera pusiera mala cara y yo solo pude odiar cada vez más a esa estúpida gallina gigante.

Los perros del infierno cargaron contra nosotros, corte, quemé y esquive los que pude, mientras Amber disparaba desde una roca alta. Me gustaría decir que acabamos con ellos en un segundo y la gallina gigante huyo dejando hueso a diestra y siniestra, terminando completamente ilesos, pero tío, si fuese así no seriamos semidioses. Me dolían los brazos de tantos rasguños y creo que me pude haber roto algo cuando luchamos contra el Toro de Creta. Si, conocimos al famoso Torito de Heracles.

-Percy –mi amiga señalo algo detrás de mí. La gallinaza nos miraba como si fuésemos maíz, ya se, ya se. ¿Qué tan difícil es matar a una gallina con problemas de crecimiento? Bueno, resulta que esta avecilla de campo es nada más que un Basilisco. Su fea cara abrió la boca-pico dejando ver una gran hilera de dientes súper desarrollados que escurrían veneno. Sus patas golpearon con fuerza el suelo levantando ceniza y tierra. Empuñe mi espada y cargue contra ella.

Escuche como gritaba (o cacareaba, da igual) de dolor cuando le corte una de sus alas. Esquive por muy poco un mordisco cargado de veneno que derritió la roca y hierba. En algún momento de la pelea deje caer mi espada, los brazos no me respondían la quemadura que pensé no era grave resulto estar a carne viva, el costado izquierdo de mi abdomen empezó a sangrar nuevamente. Intente llegar a mi mochila por un poco de ambriosa o néctar pero no más al darme vuelta un profundo dolor me invadió por toda la espalda baja. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde la columna y caí boca arriba. Intente gritar a por Amber pero al girar mi cabeza vi que otro perro del infierno la tenia acorralada.

-¡Percy! –el grito venia de lo profundo del bosque pero ¿Quién sería? -¡Percy! –esa era Amber que corrió hacia mí, empezó a dispararle al basilisco pero pronto se quedo sin flechas y solo termino por enfurecerla más.

-¡PERCY! –nuevamente escuche esa voz, llámenme loco pero era demasiado parecida a la de mi prima, Thalia.

-Aguanta, por favor –Amber me cogió de los hombros y empezó a arrástrame, me dolió cuanta piedrita había por ahí pero no lo dije. Me recargo en una roca y se volvió a encarar al monstruo.

La desesperación me invadió deprisa. Jack. Jack y los otros semidioses.

-No –mi voz se escucho como un susurro, la boca me sabía a metal. Sangre. Estoy sangrando –No. –Esta vez sonó mas fuerte, Amber se volvió hacia mí y me miro desconcertada.

-Ve con Jack, ayúdalo.

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente –No, Percy puedo ayudar déjame. –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Llevaba un año en el campamento pero era tan diferente del estereotipo Apolo que nos hicimos buenos amigos con facilidad. Y Jack, hijo de Hefestos, era el hermanastro de Amber, por lo que compartí bastante con el chico. No iba a dejar que ellos o los otros semidioses por los que nos mandaron perecieran por mi incompetencia.

Lleve mi mano a los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y destape a Riptide, con movimientos lentos me levante y le sonreí a mi amiga.

-Ve, estaré bien. –_Mentiroso, estas de pie de milagro._ Cállate estúpida conciencia, sabía que tarde o temprano el veneno terminaría por matarme pero al menos moriría protegiendo a los que quiero.

Amber había recogido su preciado arco y ahora las lagrimas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas –Eres un idiota, Jackson.

Reí un poco –Pero así me quieres.

-Todos te queremos Percy –y sin más se adentro al bosque. Cuándo me asegure de que se había ido me deje caer al piso, ya no sentía las piernas y manchas de colores se interponían en mi visión.

Fuerza, me dije. El basilisco que antes intentaba inútilmente emprender vuelo se giro hacia mí, casi pude ver su expresión de deleite en su fea carota y solo eso basto para que intentara lo más estúpido que pensé antes. Cerca de un kilometro –tal vez un poco mas- había un riachuelo lo suficiente grande para ahogar a esta cosa. Primero pensé en dejarla ciega y jugar a '_La gallinita ciega' _pero luego me di cuenta de que podría terminar en algo peor, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que solo había algo por hacer. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en el agua, las ondas que se formaban con cada movimiento. Una gran columna de agua se arremolino junto a mí, alce mi espada y la obligue a fundirse con ella. Abrí los ojos y lance con fuerza mi única esperanza.

¿Resultado? El basilisco termino sin un ala pero ahí seguida, vivita y cacareando por lo que no solamente termine sin arma sino que también estaba peor de agotado que antes.

Este es el fin. Todas esas veces en las que el campamento se llenaba de paz al saber que iría a una misión se fueron a la borda. Los paseos en canoa, el olor a fresas, mis amigos, Annabeth…Todo. Y es que, ahora que lo pienso siempre contaron conmigo y yo los defraude.

**A cada día mi pesar y su esperanza.**

Si, por cada sufrimiento mío había la esperanza de salir ilesos, de correr y esperar. Pero para eso estaba yo, o al menos eso creía.

**Símbolo de libertad. **

Probablemente, pero no me creo merecedor de ese título. Me considero un símbolo de catástrofes, un ejemplo de pactos quebrados.

**Héroe.**

Nunca. Ni en un millón de años podre llamarme héroe.

**Los héroes fallan.**

Y no solo los héroes, todos lo hacemos.

**¿Morirás?**

Creo que me llego la hora. ¿Lo lamento? Si, lo hago pero porque no pude cuidar de quienes amo, ¿lloraran por mi perdida? Tal vez, pero lo superaran. Siempre lo hacen.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo demasiado acelerado como para ser normal, el basilisco se acerco con cuidado y cuando iba a rematarme alguien empezó a romper papeles. Si, sonaban como hojas rasgándose una y otra vez. Lo siguiente que vi fue una nube de polvo con olor a carne y una figura sobre mí.

-¡PERCY! –unos brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza y el olor a pino me inundo.

-¿Thals? –no fue hasta que abrí mi boca que me fije en la sangre que salía de esta.

Una mancha plata se acerco hasta mí y retiro el pelo de mi frente.

-Que forma de volvernos a ver, Perseus –la voz siempre neutral y serena de Lady Artemisa ahora sonaba demasiado triste.

-Lady Artemisa –sonreí un poco- ¿no le parece una hermosa noche?

Thalia sollozaba en mi pecho y Lady Artemisa me sonrió con pesar. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo nocturno, lo que antes era un montón de nubes negras ahora era un cielo despejado. Una a una las estrellas se asomaron dejándome una hermosa vista, recordé a Zoe y como ella vio, alguna vez las mismas estrellas que hoy veo yo.

-Las estrellas -mi voz se pierde con el viento frio que en algún momento llego hasta aquí. Sin poder evitarlo tiemblo causando que Thals deje de llorar y me abrace.

-Son hermosas –dice y nunca creí escuchar tanta tristeza de parte de ella. Tomo su mano y la dirijo hasta su mejilla. Quisiera decir que esta caliente y que siento la vida emanando de ella pero es mentira. Las manchas llenan mi campo de visión y solo siento frio. Zoe me sonríe desde lo alto y lo único que puedo decir antes de caer es la verdad.

-**Perdón…Los héroes también fallan.**

* * *

**Siendo sincera no me gusto peeeeero me sacan a patadas y no creo tener PC sino hasta dentro de unos dias, sooo aqui esta.**

**¿Reviews?**

**RazelJackson**


End file.
